


save yourself tonight

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [22]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save yourself tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> Beta by Ande (<3 you), title from "Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back" by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Dedicated to momiji_neyuki for being so sweet and lovely. <3

Gerard loves to kiss, and Poison doesn't get it. What's the point? It's not like sucking someone off or using your hand; there's no payoff. Life's too fucking dangerous for something as useless as kissing. 

That never stops Gerard, though.

He climbs into Poison's lap and and just kisses him, over and over, mouth wet and hot. Poison struggles under Gerard's weight, arching up in search of friction and pressure, his hands settling on Gerard's hips, pulling him closer, _harder_.

Gerard makes an unhappy little sound and twines their fingers together, pushing them above Poison's head, nipping at Poison's lip in punishment when Poison tries to move them. Poison subsides, lets Gerard do whatever he wants.

Which is kissing. 

Poison's dick is hard, there's no way that Gerard can't feel it pressed up against his ass, but Gerard just ignores it. Doesn't tease Poison by grinding down against him, just hums happily and kisses Poison again. And again.

Poison's hands flex and he thinks about threading his fingers through Gerard's greasy hair, yanking on the strands, holding him away from what he seems to be so hungry for, Poison's mouth, his kisses. He wants to show Gerard what it's like to _want_ something just out of reach, but it's like Gerard reads his mind and makes a soft disapproving sound.

He gives up, letting Gerard keep his hands pinned, and focusing on the way Gerard's mouth feels against his, the roughness of his chapped lips, the faintest hint of stubble. Gerard's kissing him like he has all the time in the world, and it makes something flutter in Poison's chest. It's overwhelming, the feeling is too soft, delicate, and it makes him feel helpless.

Poison turns his head and breaks the kiss, ignoring the way he's panting, like he's been running. Gerard doesn't miss a beat, just nuzzles at the column of Poison's neck before scraping his teeth over the skin, and sucking hard enough to make Poison's toes curl in his boots.

"Fuck," he hisses, hands clenching in fists. 

"Yeah?" Gerard mumbles, finding another spot to bite.

It takes every bit of willpower that Poison has to not grab Gerard and flip him over, press him down into the ratty couch and rut against him. He could do it, he's stronger than Gerard, has the advantage of weight and surprise, but he doesn't. He doesn't ask himself why, either, just shudders under Gerard's wicked mouth.

Gerard licks at his neck and huffs out a breath; a rush of heat, then coolness, sends shivers down Poison's spine and his hips hitch upward without thought. "Oh, fuck—"

Laughing softly, Gerard follows the curve of Poison's jaw, and Poison can't help himself, his head falls back, offering his throat. Gerard doesn't hesitate, just presses a line of gentle kisses there. "Good boy," he murmurs against Poison's skin.

"Please," Poison moans. It's too much, he _needs_ , and he's lost control of his mouth, spilling secrets. "Please, baby, I'm so hard, please, I'm such a slut for you, do anything you want, suck you off, please—" He doesn't care, just wants Gerard to put an end to the hunger thrumming in his blood. "Make you feel so good, get you off best I can, I swear, just please touch me, please—"

Gerard just laughs again and kisses Poison, swallowing his sounds and his desperation until Poison is sure he's going to die from it.

-fin-


End file.
